1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector for a camera, in particular, for such type of single-lens reflex camera in which both the taking lens barrel and the finder system are exchangeably mounted on the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid advancement in electronics and especially with the development of miniaturized electric elements in these years, a remarkable and rapid advancement in automation has been made also in cameras. For example, camera-mounted exposure meters, automatic aperture control, electronic shutter and automatic focusing systems have been realized. With the automation of the camera, however, the electric circuit used therefor has become more complicated. Therefore, at present, it is one of the most important problems to arrange various complicated circuits in a camera. This is particularly true for such type of single-lens reflex camera which has an exchangeable lens barrel and an exchangeable finder system. In case of this type of camera, the design and system of the camera are primarily determined by the arrangement of those circuits. Under the circumstances, various electric connectors adapted to connect the electric device within the lens barrel and the electric device within the body of camera have been proposed and some of them are now in use. However, as to the connection between the electric device in an exchangeable finder system and the electric device in a lens barrel there has not yet been disclosed any useful electric connection means.
In the art, such auto-focusing single-lens reflex camera also has been known in which the motor for driving the lens arranged within a lens barrel is controlled by an automatic focus detector provided within the finder system. In case of this known camera, the electric terminal of the lens barrel and the electric terminal of the finder system are electrically connected by a cable which does not pass through the interior of the camera but externally from one terminal to another terminal. Obviously, the use of such external connection cable causes some problems. The cable interferes the user's operation of the camera. The user often forgets to connect the terminals by the cable. Since the terminals are exposed to the air, they are easily affected and damaged by dust and moisture.
The above-mentioned known electric connector proposed to make a connection between the lens barrel and the main body of camera is not directly applicable to the electrical connection between the electric device in a finder system and the electric device in a lens barrel on a camera. To attain it, a separate connector is required on the mount for the finder system. Furthermore, it is required to lay a code within the camera's main body from one connector to the other connector. This is practically impossible because the space in the main body available for such code is very small. Even if it is possible, the reliability of the camera may be greatly reduced by it in view of the mounting. In addition, a substantial increased in cost will be caused by it.